


Five Times Rex Kissed Anakin (& one time anakin kissed him).

by WwwsBryce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 그를 끊임없이 불편한 상황에 밀어 넣는 것으로 보아, 우주가 렉스를 싫어하는 것이 분명했다.그러나 적어도 그는 그의 상관에게 입을 맞췄고, 그건 플러스 요인이라 할 수 있다.





	1. 나이트클럽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Rex Kissed Anakin (& one time anakin kissed him).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102157) by [kenobisgreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobisgreentea/pseuds/kenobisgreentea). 



 

 

코러산트의 낮은 지역이 얼마나 지저분한지는 언제나 렉스를 놀라게 했다. 멸균된 카미노의 복제 시설에서 태어나고 자라, 똑같이 검소하고 엄격한 제다이 순양함에서 그의 인생 대부분을 보낸 후에, 이렇게 더러운 곳에 이토록 많은 사람들이 살고 있다는 것은 충격적이었다. 물론 여기가 자신이 가본 최악의 장소라고는 할 수 없겠지만, 최고의 장소는 확실히 아니었다.

그는 코렐리아에서 급속도로 커지는 노예 시장에 잠입하기 위해 3주 전부터 스카이워커 장군과 위장임무를 수행 중이었고, 최근에 우두머리들 중 하나의 신원을 가까스로 얻어냈다. 건장한 체격의 키파르족, 에오닌 토릭은 공화국의 코 밑에서 두 개의 로디아 마을 사람들을 전부 사로잡아 노예로 만드는 것을 주도했다. 원로원은 절대로 그런 행위를 모른 체 넘어갈 수 없었으므로, 그를 체포하기 위해 렉스와 스카이워커를 보냈다. 그들의 임무는 코러산트의 구매자로 위장해, 토릭과 계약을 체결한 후 노예들이 갇혀있는 곳을 추적하는 것이었다. 스카이워커는 이 임무를 내린 게 제다이 평의회가 아니라 원로원이라는 사실을 약간 성가셔했다. 렉스의 의견을 말하자면, 임무는 그저 임무일 뿐이다.

이건 확실히 중대한 임무였다, 렉스도 그걸 잘 알고 있었다. 그럼에도, 그의 갑옷과 피스톨 없이는 좀 노출되고 준비가 불충분한 것처럼 느껴졌다. 대신에 그는 머리에 두건을 두른 채 회색 레깅스와 붉은 튜닉만을 입고 있었고, 그의 엉덩이엔 싸구려 블래스터가 매달려 있었다. 스카이워커는 비슷한 푸른 튜닉 아래에 그의 광선검을 감췄지만, 그것 말고는 어떤 무장도 하지 않은 것처럼 보였다. _적어도 장군은 광선검이라도 갖고 계시잖아_ , 렉스는 초조하게 생각했다.

“거의 다 왔어, 정신 바짝 차리라고.” 스카이워커의 목소리가 렉스의 생각에 끼어들었다.

“그가 우리의 허풍에 넘어올 거라고 어떻게 확신합니까?”

“넘어올 거야. 우린 그저 노예들을 사고 싶어하는 척만 하면 돼.”

그 말은 렉스에게 확신을 주지 못했다. 하지만 다시 생각해보면, 그는 스카이워커의 계획들에서 확신을 가졌던 적이 별로 없었다.

그들이 약속된 만남 장소에 가까워질수록, 렉스는 장군의 얼굴이 점점 더 어둡고 어두워지는 것을 알아차렸다. 그는 누군가가 그에게 장군 또한 한때 노예였다고 말해줬던 것을 희미하게 기억해냈다. 장군에게 이건 쉽지 않은 일일 것이다.

렉스는 그저 장군이 성질을 죽이고 있어주기만을 바랄 수밖에 없었다. 장군의 뚜껑이 열린다면, 렉스는 아마도 그의 사랑스러운 피스톨을 다시는 보지 못하게 될 것이다.

스카이워커가 수상한 클럽 앞에서 걸음을 멈췄다ㅡ색색의 불빛이 번쩍거렸고 쿵쿵 울리는 음악 소리가 문 틈새로 흘러나왔다. 렉스는 미심쩍게 클럽을 쳐다봤다.

“여기에서 만나고 싶어한답니까?”

스카이워커가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “불법적인 거래를 하려는 데 아무도 자네 목소리를 듣지 못할 클럽보다 나은 곳이 어디 있겠어?”

렉스는 그 논리에 반박할 수 없다는 것을 깨달았지만, 혐오감에 코를 찡긋했다. “당장 끝내버리죠.”

스카이워커가 그에게 흘깃 즐거운 시선을 던졌고, 그리고는 빽빽이 모여 빙빙 도는 댄서들 틈으로 사라졌다. 렉스는 잠깐 망설였지만, 곧 한숨과 함께 하늘을 올려다보고는 장군의 뒤를 따랐다.

그의 모든 감각들에 곧장 과부하가 걸렸다. 순간 그는 문간에 멈춰 섰고, 그의 온 몸이 달아나거나 싸움을 위한 태세를 갖췄다. 클럽의 윤곽을 드러내는 번쩍거리는 붉은빛과 녹색빛, 사방에서 그를 밀치는 빙빙 도는 움직임들이 그의 관자놀이를 요동치게 만들었다. 공기는 땀과 섹스와 싸구려 향수의 냄새로 무거웠고, 뼛속까지 울리는 음악소리가 그의 평형감각을 망가뜨렸다. 렉스는 반짝이며 흐느적거리는 온갖 종족의 댄서들 사이를 비집으며 인파를 뚫었고, 그의 몸을 훑고 꼬집는 손길들에 누군가의 코를 부러뜨리지 않기 위해 주먹을 움켜쥐어야 했다. 마침내 클럽의 가장 안쪽 벽에 겨우 도착하자, 무대로부터 무거운 장막으로 가려진 몇몇 은밀한 부스들이 보였다. 스카이워커가 그 호화스러운 소파들 중 하나에 편하게 늘어져있는 것을 발견했을 때 그는 충격을 받았고 적잖이 당황했다ㅡ형광 녹색의 알코올이 담긴 기다란 유리잔이 그의 손가락들 사이에 위태롭게 매달려있었고 그의 다리는 건너편 의자에 걸쳐져 있었다. 제다이는 그를 향해 나른한 미소를 지어 보였다ㅡ완전히 취한척 속 편한 모습이었다.

“마침내 나타나셨군,” 스카이워커가 히죽거리며 말했다. 렉스는 그 말을 무시하며 음울하게 얼굴을 찡그렸고, 그의 앞을 가로막고 있는 스카이워커의 다리를 밀치고 자리에 앉았다. “어우우, 너무 그러지 마,” 스카이워커가 불평했다. “긴장 좀 풀어.”

렉스가 형형한 눈빛으로 그를 쏘아봤다. “여기에 즐기러 온 것이 아닙니다,” 그는 뾰족하게 말했다. “노예들을 구하러 온 것이라고요.”

스카이워커가 무겁게 한숨을 내쉬었다. “언제나 현실적이지.” 그리고는 눈을 굴렸다.

렉스는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “누군가는 그래야 하지 않겠습니까.”

제다이가 무어라 대꾸하기 위해 입을 열었지만, 렉스의 어깨 너머 무언가 그의 시선을 붙잡았다. “저기 있군,” 그는 목소리를 낮추고 말했다. “에오닌 토릭.”

문제의 노예 상인이 그들의 건너편 자리에 미끄러지듯 주저앉았다. “친구들!” 그의 외침에 렉스의 다른 쪽 눈썹까지 치켜 올라갔다. “한잔들 하자고!”

렉스가 키파르의 말을 막으며 한 손을 뻗었다. “우린 사업을 위해 온 것이니,” 그는 말했다. “다른 것은 됐습니다.”

노예 상인은 과장되게 한숨을 뱉었다. “좋아, 좋아, 맘대로들 하라고.” 토릭은 제법 괜찮게 생긴 놈이라고, 렉스는 무심코 주목했다. 초콜릿 피부, 호박색 눈동자, 땋아 묶은 긴 검은 머리카락, 그가 속한 집단을 뜻하는 양쪽 광대뼈에 그어진 하얀 줄무늬. 그는 렉스가 예상했던 류의 사람은 아니었다.

스카이워커가 남은 음료를 전부 들이키고는 팔꿈치로 테이블에 기댔다. “난 당신이 파는 상품들을 원해. 그리고 돈을 갖고 있지.” 제다이는 강렬한 시선으로 키파르의 눈을 붙들었고, 그리고는 문득 상체를 똑바로 세우며 씩 웃었다. “언제 가져올 수 있지?”

토릭은 의미심장하게 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. “얼마나 지불할 수 있는데?”

스카이워커의 미소는 변함없었지만, 렉스는 그의 눈매가 긴장하는 것을 알아차렸다. “이틀 안에 그들을 전부 데려오는데 필요한 만큼.”

키파르의 미소가 음흉하게 변했다. “그건 정말 많은 돈이 필요하다네, 친구여. 그리고 난 네 공화국 화폐는 원하지 않아.”

스카이워커가 토릭의 의미심장한 어깻짓을 따라 했다. “그건 네가 신경 쓸 일이 아니야. 그들을 데려오기나 하라고.”

토릭이 고개를 기울였다. “분부대로. 몇 명을 옮겨야 할까?”

스카이워커는 그 질문을 고심하는 듯 했다. “넷. 남자 둘과 여자 둘. 전부 건강한 것들로만.”

“2만 8천 드루갓.”

“터무니없군. 만 이천을 주지.”

“이봐 친구, 양심 좀 챙기라고! 2만 4천.”

“만 오천.”

“좋아.” 번득임이 키파르의 눈동자를 스쳤다. “네가 나를 위해 춤을 춰준다면 그렇게 해주지, 친구. 넌 아주 예쁘군.”

처음으로, 제다이는 당황한 것처럼 보였지만, 빠르게 회복했다. “좋아.”

두 남자가 손을 맞부딪혔다. 그때까지 스카이워커의 협상 기술에 감명을 받고 있었던 렉스는, 자신이 들은 것을 믿을 수가 없었다. 스카이워커가 자리에서 일어나자 그는 제다이의 팔을 움켜쥐었다. “그러실 수 없습니다, sir!”

스카이워커의 맹렬한 시선이 그를 향했다. “할 수 있고, 할거야.” 그의 눈이 갸름해졌다. _우리가 여기 온 이유를 기억해_ , 그 눈은 그렇게 말하는 듯 했다. 클론 대위는 여전히 불만스러운 채로 팔을 내렸지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

키파르가 그들의 언쟁을 유쾌하게 따라오고 있었다. “아, 이제 막 싹트는 연애인가? 질투하는 연인?”

렉스의 험악한 눈빛에 노예 상인은 입을 다물었지만 그 음흉한 웃음은 지워지지 않았다. 렉스는 이 미팅의 남은 시간 동안 토릭을 노려보려 했지만, 스카이워커가 테이블을 한쪽으로 치우자 정신이 그리로 쏠렸다.

토릭의 미소가 더 환해졌다. 그는 팔을 뻗어 한 손가락으로 제다이의 튜닉을 들췄다. “벗어. 두건과 부츠도.”

토릭에게 몸을 던져 주먹을 날리지 않기 위해 렉스는 그가 가진 어마어마한 자제력을 모두 써야 했다ㅡ특히나 스카이워커가 이를 악무는 것을 알아차린 후에는 말이다. 그는 가까스로 스스로를 억눌렀지만, 그의 장군이 천천히 순응하며 한쪽씩 부츠를 벗고, 머리의 두건을 풀고, 튜닉을 벗기 시작하자 허벅지 위에 양 손의 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

그의 장군의 아름다움을 렉스는 모호하게 알고는 있었지만, 지금 이 순간까지는 직면한적이 없었다. 희미한 불빛이 그의 벌거벗은 상체를 선명히 두드러지게 비췄고, 단단한 복부와 넓은 가슴의 근육 움직임을 강조했다. 호리호리한 허벅지와 종아리에 딱 달라붙은 레깅스가 좁은 골반 아래에 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐있었다. 저렇게 서서, 움직이는 불빛 아래에, 머리카락은 온통 흐트러져 구불거리며, 아나킨은 이토록 황홀하게 아름다웠던 적이 없었다. 토릭의 시선이 굶주림으로 더욱 어두워졌고, 그 눈으로 스카이워커를 게걸스럽게 탐했다.

렉스는 정말로 깊이, 극심하게 불편해지기 시작했다.

이런 일이 일어날 줄 알았더라면, 그는 스카이워커의 가슴에 한 손가락을 찔러 넣으며 _절대로 싫습니다_ 라고 말한 다음, 501부대의 병영에 숨었을 것이다ㅡ그 결과는 엿이나 먹으라지.

불행하게도, 그는 지금 그의 침상에 누워있지 않다. 그는 이곳에 있다. 반쯤 벌거벗은 그의 상관을 눈 앞에 두고. 이제 노예 상인의 무릎에 올라타 선정적인 춤을 추기 직전인.

우주는 잔인했다.

그의 장군의 느린, 나른한 움직임이 렉스를 ~~자기 연민~~ 절망에서 홱 끌어당겼다. 스카이워커는 토릭과 렉스 모두에게 잘 보이는 위치에 있었고, 렉스는 그가 분개한 것인지 아니면 언짢게나마 만족한 것인지 알 수 없었다. 제다이의 눈은 감겨있었다ㅡ마치 귀가 아니라 영혼으로 음악을 듣고 있는 것처럼. 음악은 질주하는 비트에서 좀 더 느린, 불쾌한 것으로 바뀌었다가, 결국에는 아주 유혹적인 멜로디가 되었다. 스카이워커의 몸은 그가 전장에서 보여주곤 하는 나긋나긋한 우아함과 절제로 움직였다ㅡ다만 이번에는 블래스터의 번쩍임을 튕기는 것이 아니라, 낯선 악기의 으르렁거림에 맞춰 흔들리고 있었지만. 그의 몸은 움직이고 깊어졌지만, 놀라울 만큼의 균형감각으로 제자리를 유지했다.

렉스는 자신이 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다는 것을 알아차리고는 펄쩍 뛰듯 움찔했고, 시선을 확 비틀어 바닥을 응시하며 바로 옆에서 춤을 추고 있는 제다이를 무시하려고 애썼다.

영원할 것 같은 시간이 지났고, 어찌나 느리게 흘러가는지 조금만 더 지났더라면 렉스는 자신의 머리털을 전부 쥐어뜯고 말았을 것이었다. 그러나 마침내 음악이 끝났고 스카이워커의 움직임이 멈췄다. 렉스는 여전히 바닥을 노려보며 스카이워커가 옷을 입을 때까지 그러고 있기로 결연히 결심했다.

“그에게 입맞춰.”

렉스의 고개가 어찌나 빠르게 쳐 들렸는지 두통이 올 정도였다. 완벽한 기습 공격에 그는 멍하니 토릭을 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다. 키파르의 입술이 짓궂은 히죽거림으로 휘었다. “그에게 입맞춰, 예쁜아,” 그는 렉스를 향해 손짓하며 다시 한번 말했다.

스카이워커가 천천히 그에게로 몸을 돌렸다ㅡ휘둥그래진 렉스의 눈은 거의 머리통에서 튀어나오기 직전이었다.

“어어…어, sir? 음…제 생각엔…규정상 그건…어어어-"스카이워커가 바로 옆자리로 몸을 낮추자 렉스의 무의미한 더듬거림은 갑작스럽게 끊겼다. 제다이는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 그의 눈은 간곡히 부탁하고 있었다.

 _노예들을 생각해. 그들을 위해 하는 거야_.

제다이가 그의 턱을 한번, 살짝 기울였고, 그리고는 더 가까이 몸을 숙이며 눈을 감았다. 그의 입술은 렉스의 입술에서 거의 몇 센티도 떨어지지 않았을 때 멈췄다ㅡ이 순간에도 대위에게 선택권을 주고 있었다.

 _노예들을 위해_.

렉스는 눈을 감았고 턱을 앞으로 숙이며 스카이워커의 입술을 마중했다. 제다이의 입술은 따뜻했고, 렉스의 얇은 입술 위에 부드럽게 눌렸다. 스카이워커가 한 손을 들어 엄지손가락으로 렉스의 턱 선을 따라 부드럽게 긁었지만, 입맞춤은 여전히 순수하고 다정했다. 한참이 지난 후에, 제다이가 몸을 뗐고, 그의 달아오른 얼굴과 붉어진 입술은 렉스와 같았다. 스카이워커가 토릭에게로 몸을 돌렸다.

“됐나?” 그는 차갑게 물었다.

노예 상인이 기분 나쁘게 웃었다. “완벽하게. 이틀 안에 모든 상품들을 받게 될 거야. 넌 북쪽으로 2킬로미터 떨어진 창고에서 그들을 데려갈 수 있어.” 키파르가 자리에서 일어나 렉스에게 윙크를 하고는, 군중들 사이로 사라졌다.

스카이워커는 렉스의 눈을 피하며 부츠와 튜닉을 다시 입었다. 대위는 의자에 축 늘어진 채, 자신이 한낱 트루퍼로 남아 이 말도 안 되는 대위 짓거리를 남들에게 떠넘겼을 수 있었기를 포스에게 바랐다. 그의 어깨 위에 손이 올려졌을 때 그는 펄쩍 뛰었다.

“미안해, 렉스, 정말로.” 스카이워커의 목소리는 유감스러웠다.

전적으로 동감하며 렉스는 경련하듯 고개를 끄덕였다. “이 얘기는 영원히 꺼내지 마시죠,” 그는 가까스로 내뱉었다.

제다이는 부드럽게 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “그게 최선이겠군.”

 

 

 


	2. 출입구.

 

 

만약 렉스가 불평불만이 많은 사람이었다면, 그는 틀림없이 이 임무에 관해 투덜거렸을 것이다.

원로원은 노예 상인 에오닌 토릭의 체포 소식에 너무나 기뻐서, 곧장 그와 장군을 또 다른 위장임무로 보내버렸다ㅡ이번에는 분리주의자들의 정보원을 잡는 임무였다. 제다이 평의회는 이른바 그 “시간 낭비,”에 몹시 격분했다. 이토록 중요한 시기에 고작 정보원을 잡기 위해 제다이를 보낸 것에 말이다. 원로원은 그러나, 스카이워커를 이 임무에서 제외시켜주지 않았다ㅡ분리주의자들에게 전달된 정보들이 다수의 큰 전투들로 이어졌으므로, 그 정보원이 높은 보안 등급을 가졌을 거라고 주장하며 말이다.

그래서 결국, 렉스는 또 한번 스카이워커 장군과 코러산트의 지하세계를 샅샅이 뒤지고 있었다.

그는 그의 피스톨들에게 인사를 할 기회조차도 없었다.

이 임무에서 가장 최악인 것은 확실히 그 점이었지만, 렉스는 자신과 그의 장군 사이에 뚜렷한, 어색한 긴장감이 존재하지 않는다고 거짓말하지는 않을 것이었다. 비록 두 사람 모두 그 일이 전혀 일어나지 않은 척하기 위해 애쓰고 있음에도 불구하고, 토릭과의 거래를 성사시키기 위해 스카이워커가 그에게 한 입맞춤은 쉽게 잊을 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 그것이 렉스에게 이상한, 반갑지 않은 감정들을 불러일으킨 이후로는 특히나 말이다. 그는 희미하게 그 감정들을 인식했지만 그걸 뭐라고 해야 할지, 혹은 어떻게 다뤄야 할지 알 수 없었다.

그들은 그러나 군인들이고, 따라서 렉스는 다시는 표면에 올라올 수 없을 만큼 마음 깊숙한 곳에 그 감정들을 묻었다ㅡ바라건대 영원히.

스카이워커와 그대로 충돌하기 직전에 그는 상념에서 깨어나 현실로 돌아왔다. 제다이의 넓은 등에 코를 박기까지 2센티쯤을 남겨놓고 화들짝 놀라 멈추며, 렉스는 그들이 1321층의 가장 악질 구역 중 하나에 와있음을 알아차렸다.

이 층 자체만으로 충분히 나쁜 곳이었다ㅡ하루 종일 빛이 거의 들지 않는 이곳은 범죄와 부패가 만연하다. 그러나 이 특정 구역, 1321-08은 특히나 추잡했다. 차곡차곡 쌓아 올려졌어야 했을 구조물들이 아무렇게나 벽을 세우며 비좁은 거리들을 가로막고 있었다. 희미한 녹색빛은 렉스에게 날 허타의 유독한 대기를 떠올리게 했고, 거리들을 뒤덮은 쓰레기와 폐기물들도 마찬가지였다. 지표의 건물들 대부분은 고함소리와 테크노 음악, 욕설들을 뒤섞어 토해내는 클럽들이었고, 이따금 몽롱한 눈동자가 스치곤 하는 어두운 창문과 무너지는 철골로 이루어진 그보다 높은 구조물들은 거주지처럼 보였다. 높이 치솟은 구조물들 중엔 섹스 클럽도 종종 눈에 띄었는데, 창 밖으로 내뿜어지는 실안개 같은 붉은 향과 보라색 빛으로 쉽게 알아볼 수 있었다ㅡ흔들리는 발코니의 난간에 기대어 있는 거의 벌거벗은 사람들은 말할 것도 없고.

대체적으로, 불쾌하고 역겨웠다. 솔직히 말해서, 렉스는 이곳에서 벗어날 수만 있다면 어디라도 좋았다.

스카이워커의 곁으로 다가서며, 그는 거리에 무심한 시선을 흘깃 던졌다가 제다이에게로 돌아섰다. “이곳에 온 이유를 상기시켜주시죠. 우리는 고위 정보원을 찾는 중입니다, 아닙니까? 대체 어째서 놈이 안락한 펜트하우스가 아니라 여기에 있겠습니까?” 그는 그의 비난하는 어조를 굳이 신경 쓸 여유가 없었다.

“그의 전부인이 말하길 놈이 이 거리 섹스 클럽들의 단골 손님이라더군,” 토릭을 체포하는 그들의 임무 동안 까칠하게 자란 그루터기를 긁적이며, 스카이워커가 대답했다. 제다이의 목소리가 자신 만큼이나 짜증이 나있는 것에 렉스는 삐딱한 즐거움이 솟았다.

그는 정보원의 전부인이 그 비슷한 말을 했던 것을 희미하게 기억하기는 했지만, 그때 그는 그 여자의 유혹적인 시선에 초조하게 꼼지락거리느라 너무 바빴다. 그동안의 임무 동안 그의 짧은 수염이 묘하게 밝은 갈색으로 자라났지만, 그의 얼굴을 가려주는 역할은 톡톡히 해냈다. 그것과, 탈색된 금발 머리 덕분에 누구도 그가 GAR의 군인이라는 것을 알아채지 못할 것이었지만, 그 전부인의 관심을 끌기에도 충분했던 모양이었다.

스카이워커는, 물론 당연하게도, 렉스의 불편을 두고 한없이 즐거워했다.

개자식.

“그 얘기는 우리가 저 클럽들에 들어가야 한다는 것이겠군요,” 렉스는 체념한 듯 말했다.

“아니, 그러지 않으려고. 우린 놈이 나오기를 기다렸다가, 그 뒤를 따라가 접선 장소를 덮칠 거야.”

렉스는 안도하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 토릭과의 그 나이트클럽 낭패 이후로, 그의 밤 문화 혐오는 더더욱 깊어졌다.

그러나 그의 안도감은 아주 잠깐뿐이었다. “그를 어떻게 알아봅니까?”

스카이워커의 대답은, 언제나 그렇듯이, 아주 조금도 확신을 주지 못했다. “포스가 우리를 이끌어줄 거야.”

렉스는 날카로운 항변을 꾹 눌러 참았다. 그는 포스를 전적으로 믿지는 않을지도 모르지만, 그는 그의 장군을 믿었다. 그거면 충분할 것이다.

몇 분의 기다림 후에, 한 손이 렉스의 어깨 위에 놓였다.

“저기 있군,” 스카이워커가 그의 귓가에 속삭였다. “가자고.”

스카이워커가 주목한 남자는 평균 키에 금발머리를 한 인간 남성으로, 남색 튜닉 위에 헐렁한 회색 로브를 걸치고 있었다. 솔직히 말해서, 전반적으로 아주 평범한 표본이었다.

“그를 알아보시겠습니까?”

스카이워커가 고개를 저었다. “아니.” 그 말과 함께, 제다이와 대위는 주변에 녹아 들었고 그들의 목표물과 신중한 거리를 유지하면서 조심스럽게 거리를 내려갔다.

놈은 그다지 조심하고 있지도 않다고, 렉스는 생각했다. 그는 단 한번도 뒤를 돌아보지조차 않았다. 대신에, 그는 작은 데이터패드로 파일들을 넘겨보며 구불구불한 거리들을 한가로이 거닐었다. 그는 완전히 긴장을 풀고 있는 것 같았다. 렉스는 거의 모욕을 느낄 지경이었다.

아무런 예고도 없이, 그들의 목표물이 금방이라도 무너질듯한 카페 가판대에 멈춰 서서 진한 빨강색 술을 향해 손짓하고는, 무심코 돌아서서 거리 뒤쪽을 훑었다.

그 태평스러운 태도가 전부 연기였다는 것을 렉스는 뒤늦게 깨달았고, 남자의 시선이 두 사람에게 꽂혔다. 남자가 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 한 손을 로브 속으로 집어 넣었고, 그게 감춰진 블래스터를 쥐기 위해서라는 것은 의심할 여지가 없었다. 렉스는 순식간의 결정을 내렸다.

그는 스카이워커의 팔을 움켜쥐고, 그의 몸을 빙 돌려서, 가장 가까운 건물의 출입구에 그를 거칠게 떠밀었다. 스카이워커의 휘둥그래진 눈과 마주쳤을 때 그는 체념의 순간을 받아들였고, 발꿈치를 들었다. “그냥 맞춰주십시오,” 그는 속삭였고, 그리고는 당황한 제다이의 입술에 그대로 그의 입술을 눌렀다. 스카이워커는 곧장 딱딱하게 얼어붙었지만, 렉스는 단단한 손으로 그의 튜닉 목 부분을 꽉 쥐고 제다이의 입술을 끝까지 붙들었다. 그는 곁눈질로 목표물을 흘깃 쳐다봤다가, 남자가 여전히 블래스터를 쥐고 있는 것을 보고 속으로 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그의 뇌에서 끊임없이 점점 더 격해지는 비속어들의 기도문과 함께, 렉스는 스카이워커의 아랫입술을 조심스럽게 깨물어 제다이로부터 깜짝 놀란 신음을 이끌어냈고, 자신보다 훤칠한 사내의 입 속을 핥았다.

스카이워커가 그들의 목표물을 곁눈질로 훔쳐봤고, 마침내 상황을 이해한 것 같았다. 렉스로서는 너무나 원통하고 끝도 없이 당황스럽게도, 스카이워커는 놀라울 만큼 열정적으로 반응했다ㅡ그의 혀를 렉스의 혀에 미끄러트리며 대위의 입천장을 마음껏 탐했다. 제다이의 손이 렉스의 엉덩이를 쥐었고, 그들의 가슴이 스칠 때까지 그를 힘껏 끌어당겼다.

렉스의 내면은 마구 질주하고 있었고 그는 상당수의 신경 회로가 합선되어버렸을 거라고 확신했다. 그가 분명하게 구별할 수 있는 생각이라고는 그의 뺨을 부드럽게 긁는 스카이워커의 까칠한 그루터기와 그 입술이 믿을 수 없을 만큼, 극도로, 불편하리만치 성욕을 자극한다는 것뿐이었다.

간절한 곁눈질 끝에 목표물이 다시 거리를 걸어 내려가기 시작한 것을 발견하고는, 렉스는 더듬거리며 스카이워커에게서 떨어져 자신 없는 시선으로 제다이를 응시했다. 스카이워커의 입술은 붉게 젖어 부어있었고, 그의 눈은 커다랬다. 렉스는 사과를 하기 위해 입을 열었지만, 그 말은 고작 이렇게 튀어나올 뿐이었다. “놈이 달아나고 있으니 슬슬 쫓아야 하지 않겠습니까?”

스카이워커가 몸을 움찔하며 고개를 끄덕였고, 잠깐의 망설임 후에, 그들은 다시 거리를 따라 내려가기 시작했다ㅡ서로의 눈을 애써 피하며.

 

 

 

상황은 더 나빴을 수도 있었다고, 렉스는 곰곰이 생각했다. 그래, 그는 그의 상관에게 _또_ 입을 맞췄다ㅡ”애무했다”가 더 맞는 말이겠지만ㅡ그리고 그래, 그는 그 날 남은 밤 동안 꼴사나우리만치 흥분해 있었지만, 그 정보원을 체포해 그가 간텔의 의원들 중 하나를 도와왔다는 것을 밝혀냈으므로 임무는 완수되었다.

하지만 그는 다시는 스카이워커의 얼굴을 쳐다볼 수 없을지도 모른다.

그의 생각을 듣기라도 한 것처럼, 문제의 그 제다이가 의사당의 복도에서 렉스를 멈춰 세웠다.

“렉스, 네 재빠른 판단이 우리를 구했다고 말하고 싶었어,” 스카이워커가 쾌활하게 말했다. “잘했어.” 그 눈에는 어떤 책망이나 분노의 흔적도 없었다.

렉스는 놀라움과 안도감에 눈을 깜빡였다. “물론입니다, sir.”

스카이워커가 간결하게 고개를 끄덕였고, 윙크로 렉스를 놀래고는, 돌아서서 복도를 성큼성큼 걸어 내려갔다.

아연실색한 채로, 렉스는 제다이의 멀어지는 뒷모습을 바라봤고, 그리고는 그의 기이한 성욕을 그의 뇌 안쪽 깊숙이 채워뒀던 그 불편한 감정들 옆에 묻어두기로 굳게 다짐했다. 스스로에게 단호하게 고개를 끄덕인 후, 그는 다시 헬멧을 썼고 그의 장군의 뒤를 따랐다.

 

 

 


	3. 정비실.

 

 

자신이 이런 말을 하게 될 거라고는 생각도 못했었지만, 그는 갑옷으로 무장을 하고 있는 것에 신물이 났다.

501부대와 스카이워커 장군은 아우터 림의 보르달 행성에서 두 달간의 군사작전을 막 끝낸 참이었고, 렉스는 이 포스가-좆깐 행성에 기꺼이 작별의 입맞춤을 날릴 준비가 되어있었다. 이 군사작전은 원래 최대 한 달 정도의 단기간으로 예정된 것이었다. 그들이 공화국에 대항하는 내란을 막 잠재우려던 순간, 분리주의 진영의 증강 병력이 GAR의 봉쇄망을 날려버리고 그들의 군사작전 전체를 급격하게 무너뜨렸다. 501부대가 전멸하지 않은 것은 순전히 운둘리 장군의 구조 덕분이었다. 보르달에 도달하기 위한 그녀의 용맹한 노력에도 불구하고, 운둘리 장군이 도착하는 데에는 일주일이 걸렸다ㅡ그 시간 동안 많은 형제들을 잃어야 했다. 501부대는 비록 몰살은 피했지만, 렉스는 어떤 죽음도 가볍게 여기지 않았다.

물론, 공식적인 승리 이후에, 현지 마을들에 보급품을 재공급하고, 시신들을 수습하고, 남은 드로이드들을 사냥하는 것과 같은 필요한 정리와 재건에 며칠이 더 걸렸다.

그리고 그 이후에는, 몇 시간에 걸친 회의와 회의, 보고서들, 코러산트로부터의 홀로-통신들.

렉스는 지난 한 주를 통틀어 네 시간을 채 자지 못했다.

다시 코러산트로 돌아와도 좋다는 경보 해제를 받고 하이퍼스페이스에 진입한 후에, 렉스는 적어도 3일은 자기 위해 곧장 크루 쿼터로 향했다. 하지만 그가 오직 침대를 향해 함선의 복도들을 빠른 걸음으로 내려갈 때, 브릿지 장교 중 하나가 그를 멈춰 세웠다.

“잠깐만, 대위.”

렉스는 발을 멈추고 짜증스럽게 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고, 상대방의 제복에 꽂힌 하급 장교 뱃지를 눈치챘다. 이정도 무례함은 괜찮을 것이다. “Sir?”

“스카이워커 장군에게 전할 말이 있는데, 찾을 수가 없군. 장군을 본 적 있나?”

렉스는 본능적으로 입을 열었지만, 아무런 말도 나오지 않자 입을 다물었다. 사실을 말하자면, 그는 장군을 보지 못한지 좀 되었다. 아마도 어제부터.

이상하군.

“보지 못했습니다, sir.”

브릿지 장교가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “어쨌든 고맙네, 대위.”

렉스는 간결하게 고개를 끄덕이고 다시 성큼성큼 걷기 시작했지만, 그의 쿼터에 가는 대신에 장군의 쿼터를 향했다.

문을 두드렸을 때 아무런 대답이 없자, 그는 어리둥절하여 눈썹을 모았다. 장군이 브릿지에 없다면, 그리고 그의 쿼터에도 없다면, 어디에 있겠는가? 그는 장군이지만, 제다이이기도 하다. 그는 또한 남들에게 모든 것을 맡기는 류의 장군이 아니었다.

렉스는 그 뻔한 정답을 떠올리기까지 이렇게 오래 걸린 것에 그의 수면-부족 뇌를 탓했다. 그들이 처음 만난 순간부터 스카이워커가 절대로 변하지 않은 세가지가 있다면, 그건 그의 자부심, 그의 무모함, 그리고 드로이드들을 향한 그의 사랑이었다.

 

 

 

렉스는 드로이드 정비실의 암호를 입력해 조용히 문을 열었다. 그가 안에 들어서자마자, 그의 발에 온통 흥분해서 삑삑거리는 수십 개의 쥐 드로이드 떼가 걸렸다. 네 개의 아스트로멕 드로이드들이 다양한 탐색침으로 서로를 찔러대는 걸 보아, 격렬한 논쟁중인 것처럼 보였다. 렉스는 몇몇 프로토콜 드로이드들을 알아봤지만, 다른 열 몇 개의 드로이드들은 완전히 낯설었다. 스카이워커의 아스트로멕, 알투-디투가 그의 주인에게 끊임없이 삐-삐-거리고 있었다ㅡ그는 바닥에 양반다리를 하고 앉아 한 손엔 쥐 드로이드를, 다른 손엔 드라이버를 들고 있었다.

“거의 다 됐어, 꼬마 친구,” 제다이가 드라이버로 드로이드의 내부를 이리저리 쑤시며 웅얼거렸다. “하!”

렉스의 새끼손가락 손톱만한 볼트가 드로이드의 내부에서 튕겨 나와 구석으로 굴러갔다. “저게 어떻게 거길 들어간 거야? 아니 됐어, 알고 싶지 않아.” 스카이워커가 상냥하게 드로이드를 내려놓자 그건 제자리를 몇 번 빙글빙글 돌더니 렉스의 발 주변에 몰려있는 신도들에게로 합류했다.

드로이드들 틈으로 발을 디뎌 제다이의 곁에 주저앉으며, 렉스는 조금 울화가 치민 미소를 짓지 않을 수 없었다. “어제부터 여기 계셨던 겁니까, sir?” 그는 물었다.

스카이워커는 그의 눈을 피했다. “드로이드들은 수리가 필요한데, 아무도 하질 않잖아.”

그들이 쌓아온 파트너쉽으로, 렉스는 뒤편에 숨은 말을 볼 수 있을 만큼 그의 제다이를 잘 알고 있었다. “그 작전이 그렇게 흘러간 것은 장군의 잘못이 아니었습니다.”

다른 남자는 여전히 손에 만지작거리고 있는 드라이버에 시선을 고정했다. “난 그들의 장군이야. 내가 그들을 보호할 수 있어야 했어.”

장군의 무지에 렉스는 고개를 저었다. “이 군인들은 무덤까지 당신을 따를 겁니다, sir. 그들은 당신에게 패배를 탓하지 않습니다. 군인이 된다는 건 그런 겁니다.”

스카이워커가 마침내 렉스의 눈을 마주봤고, 그 눈에 담긴 고통이 대위를 깜짝 놀라게 했다. “난 그들의 목숨을 책임지고 싶지 않아,” 그는 속삭였다. “그들이 내 밑에서 죽기를 원하지 않아.”

렉스가 대꾸할 말을 찾으려 애쓰면서 침묵의 순간이 흘러갔다. 여기 제다이 기사가, 수백 번의 전투에서 싸운 베테랑이자 GAR의 장군이 리더쉽을 책임지고 싶지 않다고 말하고 있다.

렉스는 전투가 낯설지 않았다. 그는 전투의 비명과 피와 공포에 아주 익숙했다. 때때로, 자신이 여기가 아닌 다른 곳에 있기를 바랄 때도 있었다. 그러나 절대로 단 한번도, 그는 그의 병사들이 다른 제다이의 아래에 있기를 바라지 않았다. 스카이워커 장군이 _그들의_ 장군이었고, 빌어먹게 훌륭한 장군이었다.

렉스가 그의 장군을 강렬한 시선으로 옭아매면서 갈색 눈동자가 파란 눈동자를 마주했다. “당신이 우리의 장군입니다. 당신은 이들을 이끌고 보호해야 할 책임이 있고, 당신은 빌어먹게 훌륭히 해내고 있습니다. 당신이 없었다면, 이 작전 뿐만 아니라 다른 모든 전투에서, 더 많은 목숨들을 잃었을 겁니다.”

잠깐 동안 스카이워커가 눈썹을 모았고, 그리고는 희미하게 고개를 끄덕이며 그의 입술이 파리한 미소를 그렸다ㅡ그러나 그 눈동자는 그를 배신했다.

렉스는 그러지 않을 수 없었다ㅡ그는 한 손으로 다정하게 제다이의 뒷목을 감싸, 스카이워커의 얼굴을 끌어당겨 그의 이마에 부드럽게 입맞췄다. 그는 눈을 감은 채 그의 입술이 아주 오랫동안 머물게 내버려뒀고, 그리고는 몸을 숙여 스카이워커의 도톰한 입술에 더욱 부드럽게 입맞췄다. 겨우 입술이 스치는 듯한, 고작 그뿐이었지만, 렉스는 제다이가 그와 이마를 맞댄 채 그의 품에서 누그러지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

제다이와 클론 대위는 한참을 그러고 있었다ㅡ눈을 감고, 서로의 코가 스칠 만큼 가까이에서, 누군가 곁에 있다는 감각을 들이마셨다. 렉스의 마음 속에 그가 거의 잊고 있었던 기이한 감정들이 넘쳐흘렀지만, 빠져 죽을 것만 같은 감정의 홍수 속에서도 그는 이상하리만치 평화로웠다.

군인으로서, 모든 걸 이해하는 누군가가 곁에 있다는 것만큼이나 확신을 주는 것은 없다. 그리고 렉스는 마지막 순간까지 그의 장군 곁을 지킬 것이다.

 

 

 


	4. 마을

 

 

렉스는 원시 4륜 수레에 잔해들을 싣던 도중에, 양 손을 등허리에 얹고 무겁게 기지개를 폈다. 아침의 태양이 하늘을 뒤덮고 있는 커다란, 솜털 같은 구름 뒤로 떠오르고 있었고 렉스는 눈을 감은 채 마침내 이 외진 행성을 찾아온 평화를 만끽했다.

스카이워커 장군과 501부대가 앗제리의 후미진 행성에 처음으로 발을 디딘 것이 벌써 이 주 전이었다. 렉스로서는 정말 기쁘게도, 이 행성에서 분리주의자 군대를 제거하기 위한 군사작전은 신속하고 부드럽게 흘러갔다. 그들은 거의 아무도 잃지 않았고, 장군은 어떤 말도 안 되는 아이디어도 낼 필요가 없었다ㅡ렉스의 마음 속에서 그건 승리나 마찬가지였다.

재건을 위한 노력들도 마찬가지로 순조롭게 흘러가고 있었다. 그들은 전투의 잔해들을 거의 처리해가고 있었고ㅡ렉스가 막 마지막 쓰레기를 실었다ㅡ그리고 이번만큼은 보급선도 신속하게 도착했다.

대체적으로, 렉스는 괜찮은 한 주를 보냈다고 말할 수 있을 것이다.

그의 상쾌한 기분은 트루퍼 하나가 그를 향해 전속력으로 들판을 가로질러오는 것을 보고 사라졌다. 나쁜 소식에 마음의 준비를 하며, 그는 군인에게로 몸을 돌렸다.

“무슨 일이지, 도저?”

“마을 공동주택에 가보셔야 할 것 같습니다, 대위님.”

설명의 부족으로 렉스는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “뭐 때문에?”

도저는 잠깐 망설이고는, 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. “사실 잘 모르겠습니다.”

한숨과 함께 렉스는 고개를 끄덕였다. “그만 물러가도 좋네.”

“알겠습니다, sir!”

빠른 걸음으로, 렉스는 다시 마을을 향했다. 그의 불확실한 상황에도 불구하고, 이 작은 마을을 둘러싼 부산한 움직임들에 미소를 짓지 않을 수 없었다. 그는 허리 높이만한 이 마을의 주민들이 마음에 들었다ㅡ비록 그들의 강한 억양을 거의 알아듣지도 못했지만 말이다.

마을의 공동주택 앞에 도착하자마자 그는 스카이워커의 환영을 받았다. 제다이의 얼굴에 곧장 떠오른 그 수상한 표정에 그는 눈을 갸름하게 떴다. “무슨 일입니까?”

스카이워커가 입술을 굳게 다물었다. “알게 될 거야.” 그 아리송한 반응과 함께, 그는 몸을 숙여 공동주택 내부로 들어갔다. 렉스는 인상을 썼지만, 그 뒤를 따랐다.

공동주택의 내부는 놀라우리만치 환했다ㅡ태양빛이 지붕에 뚫린 둥근 구멍들을 통해 쏟아내리고 있었다. 건물의 한쪽 끝에 보라색 불길이 타닥거렸고, 그 주변에 여러 개의 얇은 방석들이 반원을 그리며 놓여있었다. 연한 회색의 양탄자들이 압도적일 만큼 복잡하게 벽과 바닥에 깔려있었다.

렉스는 이 원시적인 구조물이 주는 편안함에 살짝 놀랐다.

스카이워커가 불을 향해 걸어가, 쿠션 중 하나에 우아하게 자리를 잡았다. 렉스가 그 뒤를 따라 스카이워커의 옆자리로 몸을 낮추며, 건너편에 앉아있는 마을 족장을 그제야 알아차렸다.

제다이가 정중하게 보라색 줄무늬가 있는 생명체에게 고개를 숙여 보였다. “운’아디 족장”

족장이 그 동작을 따라 했다. “제다이 마스터.” 그의 억양은 다른 주민들보다는 명확했지만, 마치 노랫소리처럼 들렸다.

렉스가 눈을 갸름하게 뜨며 이 만남의 이유를 고민하고 있을 때, 족장이 다시 입을 열었다.

“그렇다면 이 분이 당신의 배우자이겠군요?”

렉스가 표정을 관리할 수 있었던 것은 오직 극한의 자제심 덕분이었다.

“그렇습니다.” 스카이워커의 답변이 렉스의 의지력을 시험했지만, 그는 무표정을 유지했다. 제다이가 미소로 그를 돌아봤지만, 그의 눈은 사과와 동시에 간청하고 있었다. “결혼한 한 쌍이 선언해야만, 아즈타리가 공화국 가입을 받아들일 수 있어.”

아. 렉스는 아즈타리 문화에 대한 브리핑을 어렴풋이 떠올렸다. 그들의 원시 문화에서 혼인은 가장 중요한 특징이 되고, 결혼을 한 사람만이 권력의 위치에 설 자격을 갖는다. 그리고, 보아하니, 오직 결혼한 사람만이 공화국 가입 선언을 할 수 있는 모양이다.

“괜찮다면, 운’아디 족장, 어째서 당신이 선언을 하지 않는 겁니까?” 렉스는 낮고 침착하게 목소리를 유지했다.

“난 공화국의 일원이 아니오. 당신과 당신의 배우자가 그렇지. 따라서 당신들이 그 선언을 해야만 하오.”

렉스는 속으로 한숨을 내쉬었지만, 어쨌든 고개를 끄덕였다. “그렇군요.”

족장의 얼굴이 환한 웃음으로 부서졌다. “훌륭하오. 당신들은 내일 정오에 공식적인 선언을 발표하게 될 거요.” 그가 말을 멈추고 렉스와 제다이를 흘깃거렸다. “긴 군사작전이었소. 분명 서로가 그리웠을 거요.” 렉스는 그의 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었지만, 족장은 말을 이었다. “조직에 헌신하면서도 서로를 향한 강렬한 열정을 가진 두 사람을 보게 되어서 기쁘오.” 렉스의 무릎에 놓인 손이 마디가 하얗게 질릴 만큼 꽉 쥐어졌다. “두 사람이 서로를 바라보는 모습을 봤소. 당신은ㅡ” 그는 스카이워커를 가리켰다. “당신은 그를 그토록 필사적으로, 사랑을 담아 바라보오. 그리고 당신ㅡ” 그가 렉스를 향해 팔을 휘저었다. “당신이 그를 바라볼 때의 그 헌신, 그 애정! 그건 내게 정말 무한한 기쁨이오.”

족장이 만족스러운 미소로 다시 쿠션에 앉았다. 얼굴을 활활 불태우며, 렉스는 뚫어져라 땅만 쳐다봤고, 스카이워커도 마찬가지라는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

어색한 순간이 지나가자 족장이 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 조바심을 냈다. “뭘 기다리는 거요? 어서! 입맞춰요!”

렉스는 눈을 감았고, 분리주의자 폭격기가 바로 이 순간 나타나기만을 바랐다.

그들이 며칠 전에 모든 폭격기를 전부 파괴했으므로 그건 무의미한 바람이었다.

스카이워커의 손가락이 그의 뺨을 스치는 것을 느끼고 그는 이를 악물었다. 제다이의 손을 따라 고개를 돌렸고 감히 그를 흘깃 쳐다봤다. 장군의 얼굴은 렉스만큼이나 붉게 타오르고 있었지만, 그의 표정은 자신 없이 멋쩍었고, 그리고 그 눈 속에 렉스가 뭐라 정의할 수 없는 무언가가 있었다. 그가 더 깊이 생각할 수 있기도 전에, 스카이워커의 입술이 비꼬듯 휘었다.

“어쩐지 자꾸 이런 상황에 빠지는군, 안 그래?” 제다이가 부드럽게 말했다.

렉스는 작게 코웃음 치지 않을 수 없었다. “장군께서 자꾸 이런 상황에 빠뜨리잖습니까,” 그는 대꾸했다.

스카이워커가 씩 웃음지었다ㅡ솔직한 미소가 그의 온 얼굴을 환하게 밝혔다. “인정.”

그 말과 함께, 그는 한 손을 렉스의 목 뒤쪽으로 미끄러뜨리곤 그의 고개를 기울였다. 스카이워커가 그를 바라보는 눈빛이 너무나 애정 어려서 렉스의 자제심이 삐끗했다. 스스로가 영원히 인정하지 않을 소리 없는, 굶주린 신음과 함께 그는 몸을 기울였고, 스카이워커의 입술에 그의 입술을 눌렀다. 제다이가 곧장 고개를 기울이며 입술을 벌렸고, 입맞춤이 깊어졌다. 제다이의 혀가 그의 입술을 촘촘히 훑을 때, 자신이 내는 부끄러운 소리에 제다이가 미소 짓는 것을 렉스는 느낄 수 있었다. 렉스의 손이 살며시 움직여 스카이워커의 머리카락을 헤집자, 제다이가 숨이 막힌 신음과 함께 렉스의 입 속에 혀를 미끄러뜨렸다. 렉스는 스카이워커의 흐트러진 머리카락을 움켜쥐며, 코로 날카롭게 숨을 들이마셨다.

렉스가 깊이 묻어뒀던 그 모든 감정들이 다시 그를 휘감아 올라오며 대위의 머릿속을 빙빙 돌게 만들었다. 그의 입술 위에서 스카이워커의 입술은 너무나 좋았고, 너무나 _옳게_ 느껴져서 렉스는 자신이 그동안 어떻게 그것 없이 살 수 있었는지 궁금해질 정도였다. 그의 온몸이 얼얼했고 손이 떨리는 것을 느낄 수 있었지만, 그는 그의 인생에서 이토록 들떴던 적이 없었다. 전투의 아드레날린도 이것과는 비교조차도 할 수 없었다.

스카이워커가 한 손을 렉스의 가슴팍에 얹고 그를 뒤로 밀치기 시작했지만, 족장의 킬킬거림이 그를 방해했다. 제다이는 곧장 손을 뗐고 렉스는 한 순간 홱 현실로 끌어당겨졌다.

조금 전의 강렬한 감정들은 사라졌다ㅡ그의 몸에 난처하고 죄스러운 성욕만을 남겨둔 채. 자신의 표정도 스카이워커의 멍한 얼굴과 별반 다르지 않을 것이라고 제법 확신했다.

족장이 앉은 자리에서 상체를 앞뒤로 흔들며 그의 작은 손을 맞부딪혔다. “그래, 그거요! 그 열정!” 그의 말은 껄껄거림으로 잦아들었다. 그가 다시 말을 할 수 있기까지는 시간이 걸렸다. “두 사람을 위해 비켜주겠소,” 그는 자리에서 일어나며 말했고 문을 향해 빠르게 걸었다.

숨막히는 침묵이 공동주택에 깔렸다. 제다이와 대위는 눈을 마주칠 수 없었고, 렉스는 이 침묵을 어떻게 깨야 할지 알 수 없었다.

마침내, 스카이워커가 입을 열었다. “렉스, 난ㅡ” 그의 말은 콤링크의 삐-소리에 끊겼다. 스카이워커가 마지못해 그의 콤링크를 쳐다봤다. “미안해, 렉스. 받아야 하는 거라서.”

제다이가 일어남에 따라 렉스는 가까스로 뻣뻣하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 스카이워커가 공동주택의 문간에 멈춰선 것을 느낄 수 있었지만 고개를 돌리지 않았고, 다른 남자는 곧 밖으로 사라졌다.

스카이워커가 떠나자마자, 렉스는 양 손에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 그의 감정들을 터뜨릴까도 생각해봤지만 온갖 광범위한 저주의 말들 외에는 그 감정들을 표현할 방법이 없었기에, 그저 신음 같은 소리를 길게 내뱉을 뿐이었다.

자신이 대체 뭘 하려는 거지? 그는 자신이 제다이에게 가진 감정이 뭔지 알지도 못했지만, 남들 눈에는 뻔하게 보였던 모양이다. 그 감정들 때문에 스카이워커에게 입을 맞추는 것은 마치 집에 돌아온 것처럼 느껴졌다ㅡ그가 바라왔던 모든 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그러나 스카이워커는 그의 상관이다, 빌어먹을 시스여, 게다가 제다이이다.

붕대가 뜯겨나가 감춰졌던 상처가 드러나기라도 한 것 같은 기분에, 그는 불편하게 꿈틀거렸다. 이 감정들을 어떻게 다뤄야 할지 그는 조금도 알 수 없었다.

그러나 적어도, 앞으로 스카이워커와 협동하는 것이 훨씬, 훨씬 더 힘들어질 것이라는 건 알 수 있었다.

 

 

 


	5. 병원

 

 

렉스는 뭘 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 모처럼 싸워야 할 전투도, 날려버려야 할 드로이드도, 보내야 할 임무 보고서들도 없었다. 그의 인생이 잠깐 정지하기라도 한 것처럼, 우주를 맴도는 전투기들도, 추락하는 형제들의 비명도 없다.

그건 이상했고, 조금 불안하기도 했다.

스카이워커가 원로원 중대사에 참석할 동안 501부대는 일주일의 휴가를 받아 며칠 전 코러산트로 이동했다. 대개의 경우, 장군에게 다른 의무가 있을 경우 그 아래의 클론들은 다른 전장으로 보내지곤 하지만, 스카이워커 장군이 그의 부대들의 휴식을 위해 청원을 넣은 것이 분명했다ㅡ그리고 의회가 스카이워커의 부탁을 거절하기는 매우 어렵다. 오직 오비완만이 아무렇지 않게 그를 거부하곤 했는데, 그건 그가 스카이워커의 마스터이기 때문일 것이다.

그래서 여기, 렉스는 기지를 어지럽히고 있는 보급품 상자들 중 하나에 걸터앉아, 끝없는 지루함에 이미 티끌 하나 없이 반짝거리는 그의 피스톨들을 닦고 또 닦고 있었다. 나머지 부대원들도 마찬가지로 어쩔 줄 몰라 하고 있었다. 대부분이 낮에는 잠을 자거나 운동을 하고 저녁에는 79가의 클론 술집을 점유한 채 여가를 보내고 있었다. 렉스는 술을 마시지 않았으므로, 책을 읽거나 새로운 소식들을 따라잡으며 시간을 보냈다. 스카이워커 장군은 하루에 적어도 한번은 꼭 기지에 들렀지만, 그럼에도 잘 볼 수는 없었다.

렉스는 손질이 끝난 무기를 뒤춤에 꽂았다. 대부분의 501부대원들과 마찬가지로, 그는 민간인 차림일 때도 무장을 유지했다. 그들이 비록 휴가 중일지는 모르지만, 기습 공격에 대한 준비와 경계심을 키우지 않는다면 스카이워커 장군의 휘하에서 누구도 목숨을 부지할 수 없을 것이다.

그의 이름을 부르는 목소리에 렉스는 돌아섰다. 스카이워커가 굳은 얼굴로 그를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어왔다. 그렇다면 일상적인 방문은 아니로군.

“렉스, 분대를 차출해서 함께 가지,” 스카이워커가 답지 않게 날카로운 명령을 내뱉었다.

조금 놀랐지만, 렉스는 재빨리 정신을 차렸다. “옥타곤 분대, 출동한다,“ 그는 말했다.

부름 받은 분대ㅡ킷소, 피셔, 램, 훅, 그리고 맥은 곧장 레슬링을 멈추고 장비들을 챙기며 앞으로 나섰다. 스카이워커가 몸을 돌려 몇 미터 떨어진 곳에 시동이 걸려있는 늘씬한 스피더를 향해 걸었다. 여전히 어리둥절했지만 그의 장군을 믿으며 렉스가 그를 쫓았고, 다른 트루퍼들이 그 뒤를 따랐다.

렉스가 부조종석에 자리를 잡자마자 스피더는 코러산트의 차량들 사이를 쌩 하고 나아갔다. “저희의 임무가 뭡니까, sir?”

스카이워커는 전면에 시선을 고정하고 있었다. “케노비 장군이 평의회에 보고를 할 때 암살 시도가 있었어. 우린 용의자를 추적할거야.”

아. 그렇다면 스카이워커의 표정이 이해됐다. 렉스는 다른 질문들을 꾹 눌러 참았다. 그의 장군의 아주 유명한 기질을 알고 있기에, 렉스는 대화를 더 이어가는 것이 최악의 상황을 터뜨릴지도 모른다고 생각했다. 특히나 표적이 케노비 장군이었다면 더더욱.

그는 그들이 지금 쫓고 있는 불쌍한 놈을 동정했다. 스카이워커 장군의 전 마스터를 노린 그 어느 누구도 분노한 전 파다완의 보복을 피해갈 수는 없다.

스카이워커의 기준으로도 무모한 비행이 몇 분간 이어졌고, 스피더가 곧 무너질듯한 플랫폼에 갑작스럽게 정지했다. 사람들이 거의 없는 것과 황폐한 플랫폼의 상태로 보아, 그들은 코러산트 지하세계의 끝자락에 있었다.

스카이워커가 스피더에서 가볍게 뛰어내려 곧바로 출발했고, 렉스와 나머지 트루퍼들이 재빨리 그 뒤를 따라 움직였다. 제다이는 단 한번의 망설임도 없이 거리와 골목을 이리저리 나왔다 들어가며 쫓아가기 힘든 속도로 걸었다. 그가 어떻게 가야 할 길을 알고 있는 것인지 렉스는 확신할 수 없었지만, 스카이워커 장군은 절대로 그들을 실망시키는 법이 없었다.

그들이 얼마나 장군의 뒤를 쫓은 것인지 렉스는 감을 잃었다. 그가 경험이 풍부한 군대 대위였음에도 불구하고, 그들이 거리를 가로지르는 속도가 주변을 그린 머릿속 지도를 흐릿하게 만들기 시작했다.

스카이워커가 마침내 선박 짐들이 높이 쌓인 도킹장에 멈춰 섰다. “놈은 여기 어딘가에 있어,” 제다이가 쉰 목소리로 속삭였다. “그를 찾는다.”

날카로운 경례와 함께, 렉스와 트루퍼들은 빠른 움직임으로 흩어졌다. 그들이 도킹장을 빙빙 돌며 수색을 벌인지 얼마 지나지 않아, 렉스는 블래스터가 발포되는 소리를 들었다. 곧바로, 그는 맥의 뒤를 따라 그 소리를 향해 달리기 시작했다. 낮은 컨테이너 열의 끝에서, 그는 스카이워커가 그의 광선검으로 블래스터를 튕겨내는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 렉스는 속력을 높였다. 그는 제다이의 옆에 미끄러지듯 멈춰 서서 높은 상자 위에 올라앉은 사람을 향해 피스톨을 쐈다. 옥타곤 분대의 나머지가 곧 그들을 따라잡았고, 난투에 끼어들었다. 불행하게도, 분대가 렉스와 스카이워커에게 합류하자마자 형체는 땅으로 뛰어내려 달아나기 시작했다. 스카이워커가 욕설을 내뱉고는 그녀를 쫓아 전력으로 질주했다.

“트루퍼, 흩어진다,” 렉스가 제다이의 뒤를 따르며 내뱉었다. 분대는 제각기 길을 택해 달리며 사냥감의 탈출 기회를 줄일 수 있길 바랐다.

솔직히 말하자면, 렉스는 그의 장군이 조금 걱정스러웠다. 이 수색 내내 스카이워커는 불안정했다. 그는 격렬한 분노로 달아올라있었고, 분노는 실수로 이어진다는 것을 렉스는 알고 있다ㅡ아무리 제다이라도 말이다.

그 불편한 생각을 마음속에 담아둔 채, 대위는 그의 제다이를 쫓아 더 빠르게 스스로를 몰아붙였다.

50미터 밖에서도 렉스는 그걸 볼 수 있었다.

그들이 도킹장 안쪽으로 깊숙이 들어갈수록, 무거운 화물로 가득 차 플랫폼 위로 높이 쌓인 선박 짐들이 길을 여기저기 막고 있었다. 스카이워커가 거대한 블록들이 실린 플랫폼 아래를 달려갈 때, 달아나던 암살자가 몸을 돌려 플랫폼을 고정시키고 있는 크레인의 두꺼운 사슬에 블래스터를 날렸다. 대부분이 빗나갔지만, 두발이 명중했다. 사슬 중 하나가 뚝 끊겼고 플랫폼이 한쪽으로 축 처지면서, 블록들이 미끄러져 땅으로 굴러 떨어지고 있었다.

마치 슬로우모션처럼 느릿하게, 렉스의 눈앞에서 블록들이 땅에 힘껏 내동댕이쳐지며 스카이워커를 파묻고 어마어마한 먼지 구름을 일으켰다. 잠깐 동안, 렉스는 걱정하지 않았따. 암살자 따위가 제다이를 쓰러뜨릴 리가 없었다. 스카이워커는 금방이라도 포스로 블록들을 들어올리며 나타나 추격을 계속할 것이다.

긴 얼마간이 지나고도 그가 나타나지 않자, 얼음 같은 발톱이 렉스의 심장을 움켜쥐며 그의 온 몸에 무딘 한기를 퍼뜨렸다. 죽었을 리가 없었다. 그건 불가능했다. 그는 두려움이 없는 영웅이고, 전쟁의 챔피언이다. 그는 건설 블록 더미에 깔려 죽을 수 없다.

렉스는 블록 더미 앞에 미끄러지듯 멈춰 섰고 속절없이 그걸 바라봤다. 블록들은 그보다도 크고 넓었으며, 아마도 AT-RT 워커만큼이나 무거울 것이다. 뼛속까지 우그러뜨리는 공포의 순간이 지난 후, 그는 그의 감정들을 거칠게 밀쳐내고 콤링크를 켰다. “여기는 501부대의 렉스 대위, 867층의 도킹장에 중장비를 갖춘 구조팀과 의료팀이 필요하다, 좌표는 방금 보내졌다.”

고통스러운 몇 분이 지나고, 거대한 워커와 크레인을 동반한 구조팀이 렉스와 옥타곤 분대에게 합류했다. 렉스는 그의 널뛰는 감정들을 다스리려고 애쓰며, 근심스럽게 의료팀을 기다렸다. 대부분의 블록들이 치워지자, 렉스는 의료팀을 밀치고 남은 블록들 위로 기어올라가 스카이워커의 곁에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그는 여전히 숨쉬고 있었다ㅡ파도처럼 밀려오는 안도감이 렉스를 거의 때려눕혔다. 의료팀이 그를 부드럽게 밀치는 것을 내버려두며, 렉스는 스카이워커의 축 늘어진 몸이 실리는 것을 지켜봤다.

 

 

 

몇 시간이 지나고, 렉스는 마침내 의사를 설득해 스카이워커를 볼 수 있었다. 어쨌거나, 케노비 장군이 그의 상태가 안정적이어서 다시 박타 탱크에 들어가기 전에 렉스가 볼 수 있을 거라고 조금 전 아주 분명하게 말해줬으니 말이다.

그는 머뭇거리며 작은방에 들어섰고, 그리고는 문간에서 마음을 다잡았다. 병원 침대에 누워, 그의 검은 제다이 튜닉을 벗은 채 여러 대의 기계들과 연결된 스카이워커는 너무나 작아 보였다. 렉스는 조심조심 침대 한쪽에 앉아, 이렇게 다친 그의 장군의 모습에 올라오는 슬픔을 꾹 눌러 참았다. 장군의 부러진 쇄골뼈와 갈비뼈를 건드리지 않게 조심하면서, 그는 새하얀 시트 위에 놓인 힘없는 손 위에 제 손가락을 얽었다. 기적적이게도, 그게 스카이워커의 부상에서 가장 심각한 것이었지만 그다지 위로가 되진 않았다.

 _네가 봤어야 했어_ , 렉스는 사납게 스스로를 질책했다. _네가 경고했어야 했어. 대위가 그의 장군을 지키지 못한다면 무슨 소용이지?_

그의 손을 쥐어 오는 압박감에 그는 암담한 생각에서 홱 끌어당겨졌다. 그는 커다래진 눈을 들었고, 그를 바라보는 제다이의 지친, 애정 어린 눈빛에 충격을 받았다. “스스로를 탓하지 마,” 스카이워커가 거칠게 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “내가 멍청하고 무모했어.”

렉스는 고개를 저었다. “제가 봤어야 했습니다.”

스카이워커의 웃음은 메마른 쌕쌕거림 같았다. “누구도 미래를 예측하지 못해.” 그의 눈이 감기고 다시 한번 렉스의 손가락을 꽉 쥐었다. “너조차도.”

제다이는 다시 무의식으로 빠져들었고, 렉스는 물기 어린 미소를 짓지 않을 수 없었다.

 

 

 

다음 번 렉스가 그의 제다이를 보러 갔을 때, 스카이워커는 제다이 사원의 의무실 침대에 앉아 데이터패드를 넘겨보고 있었다. 박타 탱크 치료가 대부분의 부상을 치료한 것처럼 보였지만, 제다이가 입고 있는 튜닉의 벌어진 틈으로 여전히 그의 어깨와 상체를 감고 있는 붕대들이 보였다.

그의 장군이 흰 옷을 입고 있는 것은 좀 이상하다고, 렉스는 생각했다. 어쩐지 훨씬 어려 보였다.

렉스가 문을 넘어서자 스카이워커가 씩 웃었다. 제다이가 좋아 보이는 것에 기뻐하며, 렉스도 선뜻 마주 미소를 지었다. 그가 입을 열자마자, 스카이워커가 무심하게 한 손을 내저었다. “오비완이 암살자를 잡았어, 벤트리스를 위해 일했던 거라더군. 감옥에 던져뒀지. 괜찮은 하루였어.”

“그 얘길 들으니 기쁩니다, sir,” 렉스가 대꾸했다.

스카이워커가 침대를 두드렸다. “여기 앉아.”

아주 짧은 순간 렉스는 망설였지만, 그 말에 따라 조심스럽게 침대 가장자리에 앉았다.

“내 목숨을 구해준 것에 감사인사를 하지 못했군,” 스카이워커가 렉스의 눈을 들여다보며 진지하게 말했다.

대위는 고개를 흔들었다. “제 의무입니다.”

“그래서만이 아니길 바라.” 렉스는 제다이의 목소리에 담긴 그 이상한 기색을 해석할 수 없었지만, 그건 그의 심장이 고동치게 만들었다. 어떤 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없어, 그는 손가락들을 비틀며 거기에 시선을 고정했다.

“그렇습니다,” 그는 마침내 말했고, 그가 오랫동안 묻어뒀던 감정들을 소리 내어 말한다는 공포는 그의 장군이 살아있다는 안도감에 누그러졌다. “그래서만이 아닙니다.” 그는 천천히 고개를 들어 스카이워커를 마주봤고 그에게 쏟아지는 따뜻함과 애정에 침대에서 거의 떨어질 뻔 했다.

스카이워커가 한 손으로 렉스를 끌어당겨 그들의 이마를 맞댔고, 그의 상처가 뒤틀려 움찔하고 놀란 것을 숨겼다. “좋아,” 그는 부드럽게 말했다.

렉스는 그의 마음속에서 그가 받은 트레이닝의 배반과 규정들에 대해 고함을 지르는 목소리를 한쪽으로 밀어냈다. 그가 감추기 위해 그토록 애써왔던 감정들을 실행에 옮긴다는 순수한 공포, 감히 제다이와 사랑에 빠진 클론이라는 수치심까지도. 대신에 그는 한 팔로 침대에 기대 몸을 기울여 그의 장군에게 입을 맞췄다.

스카이워커는 부드러운, 기쁜 신음과 함께 미소를 지었고 한 팔로 대위의 목을 감았다. 제다이로부터 또 한번 행복한 소리를 이끌어내며, 렉스는 마주 미소 짓지 않을 수 없었다.

그들은 한동안 그대로 있었다ㅡ부드럽게 입맞춤을 주고받으며 누군가 오지는 않을까 조심스럽게 귀를 기울인 채 미소 지었다.

그들이 마침내 떨어졌을 때, 렉스는 스카이워커의 눈을 깊이 들여다봤다. “이제  어떻게 되는 겁니까?" 그는 조용히 물었다. “당신은 제다이고, 전…전 클론입니다. 당신에겐 제다이 코드가 있고 전 제 규정들이 있습니다.”

스카이워커의 입술이 휘었다. “그래서?”

그 미소와 한 단어로, 렉스는 스카이워커가 말하지 않은 것까지도 이해했다ㅡ그들 사이에 뻗은 감정의 깊이를.

미소와 함께 그의 제다이의 손가락에 손가락을 얽으며, 그의 심장이 노래하듯 울렸다.

 

 

 


End file.
